


Dance With Me

by childofsummer



Series: The Ways I'll Love You Endlessly [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: Alex is out dancing with Kara and Lucy when she meets a woman that leaves her breathless.It's too bad that she ended up going home without even learning her name.Thankfully luck seems to be on her side.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the beautiful girl with the long, dark curls at Frankie's Pizza in Sydney on Saturday night. 
> 
> Unlike Alex I never got the Monday morning.

Alex places cash on the bar as she is handed two drinks and she thanks the guy that served her. She pushes her way through the crowd to find Kara and Lucy and she hands off one of the glasses to her brunette friend. Lucy blows a kiss at Alex as she takes her drink causing the redhead to roll her eyes in response.

Alex can feel the bassline pounding in her bloodstream and she really wants to dance. It's just after two in the morning and Alex and Lucy are definitely drunk. They quickly finish their drinks before pushing through all of the people to find a good spot on the dance floor. Alex loses herself to the music and she has to bite back a laugh at the blush on Kara’s cheeks as Lucy playfully grinds on her. She is immediately suspicious when Lucy suddenly pushes her way past the group of men dancing next to them and out of sight.

She twirls Kara and she delights at the laughter spilling from her sister's lips. She dances with Kara for another song before Lucy returns, dragging some random woman behind her.

The music is so loud that Alex can't hear a word that Lucy is saying. The woman smiles nervously at her and Alex is absolutely dumbstruck. This brunette is easily the most beautiful woman that Alex has ever seen and before she even notices any movement her hand is suddenly in her own as she introduces herself.

Only Alex can't fucking hear her. She watches as her blood red lips shift and move to form words but she doesn't understand a single thing because it's too damn loud.

The woman looks nervous again and Alex suddenly stumbles forward as Lucy bumps into her from behind. Alex finds herself pressed against the brunette and the clean smell of her shampoo registers in her mind.

The song changes and the brunette starts to dance. Alex follows her lead and for the next four songs the only thing that she can focus on is every point where their bodies are touching and how much she would like to kiss her.

She is drawn back into the real world by a tap on her shoulder and she turns around to see Kara looking a bit pale.

It's too loud in here and Kara has sensitive hearing so she has developed a pretty bad headache; so her and Lucy are both ready to go home. Kara tells Alex that she doesn't have to come with them, but she would never abandon her sister when she doesn't feel well. Not even for the prettiest woman in the world. She turns around to say goodbye but the woman is already being dragged away by her friends, so she follows Kara outside without complaint.

They stop at a convenience store to buy snacks before they walk to the bus stop to wait for the one that will take them home.

They sit in comfortable silence and with every minute that passes Alex regrets not getting the woman's number more and more. By the time they make it home she is so disappointed in herself that she can't even muster the energy to crack jokes at Lucy. She just drops a pillow and a blanket on the couch and leaves her friend to fend for herself.

She checks on Kara next and she sits with her sister until she falls asleep before making her way to her own room.

The last thing that she thinks about is the way that soft, dark curls framed the most striking face that she has ever seen.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday morning comes by too quickly and Alex staggers into a coffee shop half way across town from her usual place. She is working out of a different office building this week and she needs caffeine before she even considers using her brain for the day. She nearly chokes on her bagel on the way out the door when she sees the brunette from Saturday night striding down the street on her phone.

She is dressed in a pencil skirt, blazer and heels. Her hair is now sleek, straight and pulled into a tight ponytail. The only thing that is the same is the perfectly applied red lipstick.

Alex nearly trips over her own feet in her haste to catch the woman. She is definitely not going to waste a second chance with the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. For someone wearing heels she is moving remarkably quickly and Alex has to jog to catch her.

Alex catches up and taps her on the shoulder. The woman immediately tenses and turns around furiously. The frown on her face falls away as Alex smiles sheepishly at her and offers her a small wave.

“Hi, you probably don't remember me, but we met on Saturday night.” Alex says nervously.

“I remember you. Your short friend was very insistent that I meet you.” The brunette smirks as she rakes her eyes over Alex's body. “Alex, right?”

“Uh, yeah, that's me.” Alex sticks out her hand to shake and her brain stutters at the feel of soft, delicate skin as they make contact. Lena raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Alex’s cheeks tint pink as she realises that the brunette is waiting for her to speak. “I’m sorry, I didn’t actually catch your name the other night. It was too loud.”

“My name is Lena.” The brunette chuckles as Alex runs her hand through her hair nervously.

“Well it’s lovely to actually meet you, Lena.” Alex straightens her spine and smiles her most charming smile. “Would you like to have dinner with me sometime this week?”

“I’d really like that, yeah.” Lena pulls a business card out of her purse and hands it to Alex. “I’m running late for work right now, but message me on that number and we can set something up.”

“Okay, great.” Alex watches as Lena rushes off down the street and she can’t help the giddy smile that blooms across her face.

 

* * *

 

 

They have been dating for three weeks before Alex brings Lena over to meet Kara and Lucy. When they enter the apartment they can hear pans clanging in the kitchen so they make their way towards the noise. They find Lucy perched on the edge of the counter as Kara digs through a cupboard looking for something. Kara immediately stops what she is doing to hug them both and Alex lets out a relieved breath that her sister seems to like her girlfriend.

Lucy eyes Lena with her brow furrowed as Alex introduces her. “Why do you look familiar?”

Lena smirks as she glances between Lucy and Alex before taking a breath to attempt to impersonate the shorter brunette’s voice. “Hey, you have to meet my friend Alex. You are exactly her type and if you dance with her she might die.”

Lucy topples off the counter top in surprise as Alex and Kara burst into surprised laughter. Alex leans against her girlfriend in support as her laughter reaches hysterical levels and Lucy groans on the floor.

“You laugh now Danvers, but remember this when you ask me to your future wedding.” Lucy pouts as Lena helps her off the floor.


End file.
